Red Fair
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: La feria en la que Jane creció y trabajó con su padre llegó a California. Asesinan a un hombre que se hace llamar "El Nuevo Huidini" y el equipo tiene la tarea de encontrar el culpable. Jane se ve obligado a enfrentar su pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Red Fair

Jane se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de Cho tomando un poco de té. Eran las 8:10 de la mañana.

Cho: "Podrías sacar tu trasero de ahí?"

Jane: "Por supuesto! Cuando me devuelvan el sofá."

Cho: "Donde esta?"

Jane: "Se lo llevaron 'para arreglarlo'."

Van Pelt sonrió desde su escritorio.

Jane: "Grace, yo se que tu sabes algo." Se levantó y la señaló acusadoramente.

Van Pelt: "Te he dicho que no sé nada, Jane."

Rigsby veía la pequeña discusión sentado en su escritorio, con las piernas enganchadas encima de él y una bolsa de papas fritas en la mano.

Lisbon entró a la oficina.

Lisbon: "Chicos, regreso la feria y tenemos un caso. El nuevo Houdini murió anoche haciendo uno de sus mejores actos. Nos llamaron porque piensan que fue homicidio. Así que, andando."

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares, pero Jane se quedo inmóvil, pensativo. Lisbon lo miro molesta.

Lisbon: "Muévete!"

Jane: "A la feria?"

Lisbon: "Si, a la feria. No te gustan las ferias? Lo siento por ti. Andando."

Jane: "Lisbon…"

Ella se detuvo y lo miro: "Que?"

Jane: "No quiero trabajar en este caso."

Lisbon: "Y eso porque?" Lo miro curiosa.

Jane: "Eh…"

Lisbon: "Jane, si no tienes una explicación completamente razonable, vas a tener que venir."

Jane: "Por que mi sofá no está donde debe estar?"

Lisbon: "Vamos, Jane."

Se montaron en dos autos y se dirigieron a la feria. Estacionados ya en el lugar, se bajaron de los autos y caminaron hacia la entrada. Su padre obligó a Jane a trabajar desde pequeño hasta la adolescencia en ese lugar. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. El respiró profundo y siguió a Lisbon. Esperaba no encontrar a nadie conocido en el lugar aunque eso fuese demasiada suerte.

Entraron a la carpa donde se hacia el espectáculo del que se hacía llamar "El nuevo Houdini" El acto que había hecho la noche anterior era el de entrar encadenado desde los pies hasta las piernas en una especie de acuario de cristal lleno de agua. Luego se tapaba el acuario con una cortina y a los minutos salía increíblemente. Anoche logró salir, pero luego de terminar su hazaña y arrancar aplausos de un eufórico público, se desmayó. Aparentemente había sido envenenado antes de entrar a escena.

Lisbon se acercó a una mujer que lloraba sentada en primera fila.

Lisbon: "Con permiso, era usted la pareja del ilusionista?"

Camila: "Así es." Dijo entre sollozos.

Cuando Jane la vio, notó quien era enseguida. La mujer era trapecista. Ella y toda su familia lo eran. Jane y ella crecieron juntos en la feria. Eran muy buenos amigos en aquel tiempo.

Cuando ella levanto la mirada y vio a Jane, se mantuvo mirándolo por unos momentos. Lisbon se percató, pero no dijo nada.

Camila: "Patrick?"

Jane asintió.

Jane: "Lo siento."

Camila se levantó del asiento y se confundió en un abrazo con Jane.

Camila: "No lo puedo creer. Regresaste!"

Lisbon: "Regresaste?"

Van Pelt miró a Lisbon con cara de curiosidad.

Camila: "No sabes cuánto pensé en ti cuando sucedió esto. Te atraje con el pensamiento. "

Lisbon: "Si? Vino obligado."

Camila: "Yo sé que tú sabrás quien le hizo esto a Enrique." Dijo ignorando completamente a Lisbon.

Jane: "Camila, yo no puedo ayudarte de la manera en que quieres."

Camila: "Si. Yo entiendo. Después de todo el trauma que viviste ya no eres el mismo, pero Patrick, yo te conozco más que nadie y sé lo que das. Eso Patrick, está aquí adentro." Dijo tocando su pecho. "No se olvida." Añadió.

Lisbon y Van Pelt se miraron una a la otra.

Jane: "Camila. Deja que la agente Lisbon te haga unas preguntas. Luego después hablamos. Está bien?"

Camila asintió. Se volvió a sentar en la silla donde se encontraba y Lisbon se sentó a su lado. Van Pelt se quedo de pie tomando notas.

XXX

Rigsby estaba impresionado viendo el escenario donde se llevaba a cabo el espectáculo.

Rigsby: "Como una persona puede salirse de esta cosa llena de agua estando encadenado?" Le daba la vuelta al recipiente mientras hablaba.

Cho: "Lo más seguro teniendo llaves escondidas en algún lugar del cuerpo."

Rigsby: "Aun así se tiene que aguantar la respiración mucho."

Jane se acerco a ellos, los escuchó y sonrió.

Rigsby: "Que? De que te ríes? Son preguntas validas."

Jane toco el recipiente y lo miro de arriba abajo.

Jane: "Si, son preguntas validas."

Rigsby: "Si. Me encantaría saber cómo lo hacía."

Jane: "Te atreverías a hacerlo?"

Rigbsy: "Yo? No. Se necesitan agallas."

Jane: "Quizás no es tan difícil como parece." Le susurró con una sonrisa amplia.

Un joven de unos 25 años apareció por detrás de ellos.

Jayson: "Fantástico, no?"

Cho: "Usted es?"

Jayson: "Jayson, hermano menor de Enrique."

Jane: "Oh que bien. El hermano pequeño del nuevo Huidini." Dijo con sarcasmo.

Jayson: "Que quiere decir? Mi hermano era el mejor. Yo voy a ser su sucesor. De ahora en adelante hare su espectáculo."

Jane: "Oh, mira que bien." Dijo cruzando los brazos. "Que conveniente que tu hermano muriera, no? Ahora vas a ser el centro de atención."

Jayson: "Que quiere decir con eso? Me ofende! Estoy orgulloso de mi hermano y siento orgullo al seguir sus pasos."

Se acerco a Jane de forma amenazante. Cho se metió en el medio.

Cho: "Tranquilo, discúlpelo."

Rigsby enarco las cejas.

Jane: "Uh…" dijo enarcando las de él.

Se metió a la conversación un hombre mayor de unos 65 años.

Anderson: "Si, estabas muy orgulloso de él. Por su puesto." Dijo con sarcasmo el hombre. "Lo admirabas con rabia."

Jayson: "Yo no envidiaba a mi hermano."

Anderson: "Yo no dije que lo envidiaras."

Jayson: "Maldito viejo!"

Rigsby y Cho tuvieron que meterse entre medio de los dos hombres para evitar que Jayson le diera una paliza a Anderson.

Jane: "Esto se pone interesante." Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Anderson se quedo mirando a Jane por unos instantes.

Anderson: "No puede ser." Dijo sonriendo y acercándose a Jane.

Jane se quedo callado mirándolo con una sonrisa leve. En realidad no estaba muy feliz de verlo. Era el padre de Camila. Jane nunca le agradó porque se acercaba mucho a su hija.

Jane: "Hola Anderson."

Anderson: "Patrick… 'El Chico Maravilla que todo lo ve'. "

Jane se sintió incomodo, pero trato de no demostrarlo.

Anderson: "Ha pasado tiempo."

Jane: "Si, ha pasado tiempo."

Anderson: "Este muchacho creció en esta feria. " Dijo mirando a Cho y a Rigsby. "Era una de las atracciones principales. " Luego se dirigió a Jane. "A la vez alcanzaste la fama, te olvidaste de los pobres."

Cho interrumpió la conversación.

Cho: "Estuvo aquí anoche?"

Anderson: "Estuve mostrando mi espectáculo." Señaló hacia el otro lado de la feria.

Jane: "Mehhh… Todavía te trepas en los trapecios? Dame la receta."

Anderson: "No, aunque quisiera. Ahora solo me dedico a lo mismo que hacia tu padre contigo." Dijo dándole una palmada a Jane en la espalda y mirando el acuario donde Enrique hacia su acto. "El hombre era impresionante. Es una lástima lo que pasó."

XXX

Salieron de la carpa. Ya era casi medio día. Se sentía el hambre. Camila se acerco a Jane.

Camila: "Patrick, dijiste que hablarías conmigo."

Jane: "Si. Vamos a comer algo y luego…"

Camila: "Podemos almorzar juntos."

Jane miro a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "No te alejes mucho. Solo media hora de almuerzo, ok?"

Jane: "Ok."

Jane miro a Camila y le dedico una suave sonrisa. El equipo los vio alejarse.

XXX

El equipo almorzaba cerca de la feria en un restaurant chino.

Rigsby: "Escucharon lo que dijo Anderson? Jane creció en esta feria."

Cho: "Si."

Van Pelt: "No debió ser muy agradable."

Rigsby: "Que? Anderson dijo que Jane era una de las atracciones principales. 'El Chico Maravillasque todo lo ve'. Yo estaría feliz."

Cho: "No si te obligan a hacer algo y menos si eres un niño. Se supone que los niños no trabajen."

Van Pelt: "Es explotación."

Cho: "Si."

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

Rigsby: "Anderson hablo sobre su padre. Creen que siga aquí?"

Van Pelt: "El nunca ha hablado de su vida pasada. No sabemos ni siquiera si su papá está vivo."

Cho: "Si estuviera aquí, Anderson se lo hubiese dicho."

Lisbon comprendió en ese momento porque Jane no quería participar en el caso. Se sintió un poco mal por eso. De todas formas ella no tenía la culpa, no sabía nada. Decidió cambiar el tema hablando sobre el caso.

Lisbon: "Camila dijo que Enrique tenía varios enemigos. Algunos magos que lo envidiaban. Sabemos todos el porque. Tenemos los nombres."

Cho: "Nosotros hablamos con Jayson, su hermano y hubo una pequeña discusión entre él y Anderson. Anderson es el padre de Camila y dice que Jayson envidiaba a su hermano."

Rigsby: "Se supone que Jayson va a ser el acto de su hermano esta noche."

Van Pelt: "Su hermano aun no está frio y ya quiere tomar su lugar? Vaya, que corazón."

Lisbon: "Interesante. Entonces el hermano se une a los sospechosos."

Cho asintió.

XXX

Jane: "Notaste algún cambio en Enrique que te hiciera pensar que ocurría algo?"

Camila: "No, aparte de lo normal. Mi padre y el a veces discutían por tonterías.

Jane: "Que clase de tonterías?"

Camila: "A veces yo faltaba a nuestros espectáculos por estar en los de Enrique."

Jane: "Entiendo."

Camila: "No vas a hablar con Enrique?"

Jane: "No puedo hacerlo."

Camila: "No puedes o no quieres."

Jane: "Lo siento. No puedo."

Hubo un silencio un poco prolongado entre ellos.

Jane: "Vas a ver el acto de Jayson esta noche?"

Camila: "No lo sé."

Jane: "Piensas que sería un suicidio."

Camila: "Nunca Enrique le dijo a Jayson el secreto. No que yo supiera."

Jane: "Crees que tenga las agallas para intentarlo?"

Camila: "No lo sé. En realdad lo veo difícil. Siento más que lo hace por demostrar que Enrique dejo legado en el."

Jane: "Mmm…"

XXX

Todos regresaron a las oficias del CBI. Cho estaba en el salón de conferencias con Brian Robinson.

Cho: "Es usted mago?"

Robinson: "Si."

Cho: "Ha usted tenido algún roce con el ilusionista Enrique?"

Robinson: "Había competencia entre los dos, es normal que de vez en cuando haya roces."

Cho: "Lo escucho."

Robinson: "Éramos amigos hasta que yo le pedí que me enseñara como hacia algunos trucos. Era egocéntrico. Quería todo para él. Toda la fama, todo el mérito. Que si estoy feliz de que haya muerto? Pues sí. Se sentía superior a todos nosotros. Muchas veces me hizo quedar en ridículo en frente a todos. Pero no, no lo mate. Cualquiera pudo haberlo asesinado. Todos tenían sus razones.

Cho: "Como usted, por ejemplo."

Robinson: "Si, pero como ya dije, yo no lo mate…. Y lamento que haya sucedido así. Hubiese sido mejor que se hubiese ahogado en pleno espectáculo."

Jane: "Vaya, amigos así para que quiero enemigos." Dijo detrás del cristal.

Lisbon: "Es hasta ahora el mas que me convence como el asesino."

Jane: "No creo que haya sido el."

Lisbon: "Que te dijo Camila?"

Jane: "Nada que no se supiera."

Lisbon: "Se ve que te quiere mucho."

Jane: "Crecimos juntos. Éramos como hermanos."

Lisbon: "Ella al parecer no te veía así."

Jane disimuló no escuchar el comentario concentrándose en el interrogatorio.

XXX

Rigsby miró su reloj. Eran las 6 de la tarde. Estaba loco por salir del CBI. Quería ir a ver el espectáculo. Jane le pasó por el lado y sonrió.

Jane: "Impaciente?"

Rigsby: "No."

Jane: "Claro. Estás loco por salir corriendo a la feria. Yo también iré. Te aseguro que estaré más que en mi primera fila en ese espectáculo."

Van Pelt: "Como pueden ir a ver como un hombre se debate entre la vida y la muerte por salir de un recipiente? Eso es morboso."

Jane: "Eso es adrenalina." Miró su reloj. "Bueno, yo no tengo más nada que hacer, así que me iré para allá. Los espero."

Van Pelt: "De verdad piensas ir?"

Rigsby: "Claro!"

Jane: "Deberían ir." Dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba por el pasillo del CBI.

Cho: "Porque no me agrada la sensación que estoy sintiendo?" Dijo tocándose el estomago.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Jane entró al camerino con una botella de agua en la mano. Se arrinconó en una esquina observando como Jayson se preparaba para la actuación. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Inhalaba, exhalaba.

Camila: "Jayson, estás seguro de querer hacer esto?"

Jayson: "Puedo hacerlo. En nombre de mi hermano. Lo sé. Se sentirá orgulloso de mi."

Jane se acercó a él.

Jane: "Nervioso?"

Jayson lo miró: "Hola señor Jane. Algo, pero es normal. No?"

Jane: "Si. Es normal sentirse nervioso cuando no estás seguro de lo que pueda ocurrir."

Jayson: "Lo voy a lograr. Se que lo voy a hacer."

Jane: "Es bueno que pienses positivo. Porque estar debajo del agua, atado a unas cadenas y unos candados, sin poder respirar por un tiempo, la desesperación y el miedo del no poder salir con vida…"

Jayson lo mira con más nerviosismo.

Jane: "La presión en los pulmones pidiendo aire y tu luchando contra el instinto de inhalar…"

Jayson: "Oh, gracias senor Jane. Es usted de mucha ayuda." Dijo con sarcasmo.

XXX

Una hora después, Rigsby, Van Pelt, Cho y Lisbon entraron a ver el espectáculo. Rigsby se había comprado palomitas de maíz.

Rigsby: "Quieres?" Le ofreció a Van Pelt.

Van Pelt: "No gracias." Dijo incomoda. "No sé cómo puedes comer."

Se sentaron en la fila tercera frente a la tarima.

Van Pelt: "No sé si pueda ver esto completo."

Cho: "Donde esta Jane?"

Lisbon: "Debe estar sentado por ahí."

Rigsby: "El dijo que estaría más que en primera fila."

Van Pelt: "Quizás no ha llegado."

Cho: "Sigo teniendo una mala sensación en el estomago."

Rigsby: "Te cayo algo mal?" Dijo echándose a la boca unas cuantas palomitas de maíz.

Cho: "No."

XXX

Todo vendido. Las personas esperaban impacientes por ver al hermano de Enrique salir en escena. Lisbon había guardado el asiento de su lado para Jane porque notó que no estaba entre los presentes. Se apagaron las luces. Todo quedo a oscuras. Lisbon sintió que un hombre se sentó a su lado.

Lisbon: "Ya era hora que llegaras. Te ibas a perder el espectáculo."

Jayson: "Oh, agente Lisbon. Vino."

Lisbon miro al hombre a su lado. Era Jayson?

Lisbon: "No entiendo. Usted no iba a hacer el acto?"

Jayson: "Pues sí, pero su consultor me abrió los ojos. No debo intentar algo que no es como hacer. Iba a ser un suicidio."

Lisbon: "Pero entonces… quien va a...?"

La voz del presentador opacó la de Lisbon, al igual que los aplausos y gritos del público.

Presentador: "Damas y caballeros. Como sabemos, anoche perdimos un hombre espectacular. Un hombre que desafiaba la muerte y se burlaba de ella. Lo cual hizo hasta el último momento de su vida. Hoy, esta noche. Un hombre hará su acto como signo de homenaje, respeto y admiración hacia nuestro "Nuevo Huidini" que en paz descanse."

Todo el mundo aplaudía con fervor.

Presentador: "Quiero recalcar que es la primera vez que este mago va a ser este acto. Por lo tanto queremos absoluto silencio para que pueda tener la mejor concentración posible. Exhortamos a los jóvenes, niños y todas las personas presentes que no intenten hacer esto en sus hogares ni en ningún otro sitio ya que es muy peligroso."

Mientras el presentador hablaba, Lisbon tocó por el brazo a Cho.

Lisbon: "Y Jane?"

Cho: "No está a tu lado? Pensé que ya había llegado."

Lisbon: "El que está a mi lado es Jayson."

Cho: "Como? Pero entonces…"

Presentador: "Damas y caballeros. Con ustedes, el mentalista y ahora ilusionista Patrick Jane! El hombre Maravilla!"

Rigsby escupió las palomitas de maíz que tenía en su boca. Cho se atragantó con el refresco. Van Pelt abrió la boca de la impresión y Lisbon… Lisbon se quedo congelada.

A escena salió Jane con su sínica, pero hermosa sonrisa saludando al público presente. Feliz, como si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer lo llevara haciendo hace mucho tiempo. Solamente tenía unos pantalones cortos pegados al cuerpo, para demostrar de que no había trucos y no tenia llaves ni ningún otro utensilio que pudiera ser utilizado para zafarse de las cadenas estando debajo del agua.

Lisbon: "Esto es un sueño... es una pesadilla de la que voy a despertar. Jane no está trepado en ninguna tarima a punto de hacer una locura así. Sí, estoy soñando."

Cho: "Pues todos estamos teniendo el mismo sueño."

Lisbon: "Es que no puedo permitir esto! Es una locura!"

La gente gritaba emocionada mientras las modelos colocaban las cadenas alrededor de los brazos, el pecho, las piernas de Jane. El simplemente sonreía divertido mientras sus compañeros de trabajo estaban horrorizados. Excepto por Rigsby que estaba ahora mas entusiasmado y Cho que había vuelto a su expresión normal de siempre.

Van Pelt reaccionó: "Jefa, va a permitir esto?"

Lisbon: "No!"

Lisbon se levanto y pasó por entre medio de los espectadores con torpeza. Trató de acercarse a la tarima, pero le impidieron subir.

Lisbon: "Soy agente del CBI. Tienen que dejarme pasar! El no es ningún ilusionista! Es mi consultor!"

Pero el hombre que estaba impidiéndole el paso no podía entenderla bien por el ruido que había. Lo único que le dijo fue: "Lo siento señorita. No puede subir. Debe esperar a que el espectáculo termine."

Lisbon: "Que? Acaso no me oye?" Le gritó.

"Regrese a su lugar, señorita." Dijo el hombre.

Regresó molesta hacia el asiento en busca de Jayson, pero no estaba. "Donde demonios se metió?" No lo podía encontrar.

En ese momento Jane se sumergió dentro del recipiente hasta el cuello. Observo a los presentes y les dedico una dulce sonrisa. Luego se sumergió completo. Las modelos cerraron el recipiente sellándolo. Una vez sellado, comenzó a correr el reloj.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Una vez el reloj comienza a correr, el ilusionista debe mostrar al público que intenta zafarse de las cadenas sin tener nada con que hacerlo. Debe crear la tensión en el público presente. Cosa que Jane hizo espectacularmente. Todo el pequeño auditorio estaba en silencio. Casi se escuchaban las respiraciones de los espectadores y la lucha que se tenía debajo del agua en el recipiente por zafarse.

Un minuto, y todo el mundo estaba conteniendo la respiración junto con él. Van Pelt se tapaba la cara porque ya no quería observar. Rigsby ya no podía echarse a la boca más palomitas de maíz. Cho parecía una estatua y Lisbon respiraba con dificultad.

Las modelos taparon el recipiente con una cortina y en momentos se escucho un fuerte golpe al cristal del recipiente, luego otro. Como si Jane rogara salir de este. Ya habían transcurrido dos minutos.

Todo el mundo se tenso más. "Se va a ahogar." Gritó una persona desesperada.

Lisbon reaccionó: "Sáquenlo de ahí! Es una orden!" Su voz se escuchó retumbar por todo el auditorio.

Las modelos se asustaron. El presentador asintió. Ellas sacaron la cortina y para sorpresa… el recipiente estaba vacío. Solo quedaba el agua y las cadenas sueltas en el fondo de este.

Todo el auditorio se levanto y observo atónito. Jane salió por el otro extremo de la tarima completamente mojado, obviamente. Levantó la mano en son de triunfo y sonrió jadeantemente a los presentes.

El auditorio se quería caer. La gente gritaba y aplaudía con emoción.

Algunas personas decían: "Eso fue impresionante!" "Wow, como lo hizo?" "Es mejor que Enrique!"

Jane miro a los presentes y visualizó al equipo. Se despidió del público y fue detrás de la tarima.

Camila: "Estas loco, lo hiciste."

Jane: "Si, Lisbon me va a matar." Dijo sonriendo todavía jadeante y tomando la toalla que Camila le ofrecía y pasándola por su rostro.

Jayson: "Wow, impresionante. La verdad es que quizás yo no lo hubiese logrado."

El equipo entró y lo vio.

Lisbon: "En qué demonios estabas pensando?"

Rigsby: "Jane, eso fue espectacular!"

Lisbon: "Casi nos morimos del susto todos!"

Van Pelt: "Dios mío, estas bien?"

Jane decidió hablarle primero a Rigsby.

Jane: "Rigsby, te dije que no era tan difícil como parecía. Estoy bien, Grace."

Cho: "Te falta un tornillo, amigo."

Lisbon: "Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?"

Jane: "No he hecho nada malo, Lisbon. Quería hacerle una demostración a Jayson. Cuál es el problema?"

Lisbon: "De cuando acá eres ilusionista? Arriesgaste tu vida."

Jane: "Lisbon, no eres responsable de mi fuera de horas laborables."

Lisbon: "A ti no te importa nada."

Lisbon salió molesta de allí. Van Pelt se fue detrás de ella.

Cho sonrió y le dio una palmada a Jane en la espalda: "Estas bien loco, hermano."

Jayson: "Como lo hiciste?" Preguntó con mucho entusiasmo y con una aparente inocencia.

Jane: "Los ilusionistas no revelan sus secretos."

Rigsby: "Tú no eres ilusionista." Dijo riendo.

Jane: "Ah no? Que acabo de demostrar?"

Cho sonrió con los brazos cruzados. Sabía por dónde iba Jane.

Cho: "Deberías vestirte. Algunas chicas que estuvieron en el espectáculo te están mirando." Dijo señalando con la mirada.

Jane se volteó y vio a las chicas.

Jane: "Hola!" Saludó con su mano. Las chicas le devolvieron el saludo con sonrisas y besitos. "Debería hacer esto más seguido." Añadió.

XXX

Lisbon: "Es un idiota." Dijo caminando hacia el auto.

Van Pelt: "Esta bien. Es lo importante."

Lisbon: "Si, está bien. Me preocupa. No lo ves? A él no le importa su vida. Hace locuras por impulso. Un día de estos, va a hacer algo tan grande que va a causar una catástrofe hacia sí mismo y ese día, no quiero estar presente para verlo."

Van Pelt: "Que puedo decir. El es así. No creo que nada lo cambie a estas alturas."

Lisbon: "Si, que lastima. Si no fuera por esas cosas…"

Van Pelt: "Que?"

Lisbon: "Nada." Miro hacia atrás. "Todavía no han salido los chicos?"

Van Pelt: "No. Estarán esperando que se cambie."

XXX

Jane, Cho y Rigsby salieron del lugar. Robinson se acercó a ellos.

Robinson: "Vi el espectáculo. Impresionante."

Jane sonrió.

Robinson: "Como y desde cuando lo practica?"

Jane: "También quieres saber. Es que acaso no comprenden que un ilusionista, mago, etc. no revela sus secretos?" Dijo disimulando molestia. "Es la primera vez que lo hago." Añadió.

Robinson sonrió algo molesto: "Si, claro. Bueno, buenas noches. Tengo trabajo."

Jane: "Buenas noches."

Cho: "Te pusiste como carnada para el asesino."

Jane: "Mehhh, solo quería sentir un poco de adrenalina."

Rigsby: "Tenias las llaves dentro de la boca?"

Jane: "Viste el tamaño de los candados. Imposible llevar las llaves dentro de la boca, Rigsby. Me viste sonreír en todo momento."

Cho: "No querrás saber donde las tenía."

Jane rió: "No tenia llaves."

Cho: "Claro y nadie estaba asustado."

Jane estornudó.

Cho: "Eso huele a resfriado."

XXX

Jane habia ido a hablar con Camila, pero notó que no estaba sola. Se quedo escuchando la conversación de ambos.

Jayson: "Tu le dijiste como hacerlo?"

Camila: "No, Jayson. Enrique ni siquiera me dijo a mí como lo hacía. Estoy tan impresionada como tú."

Jayson: "Como es posible que ese hombre que llegó a penas hoy pueda hacer algo que yo llevo viendo y tratando de estudiar hace años?"

Camila: "Es Patrick. Tiene el aura. Es especial."

Jayson la fulminó con la mirada.

Camila: "Que te preocupa? Tu vas a ser el mejor..."


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Al otro día, todos se presentaron al CBI. Jane fue a la sala de descanso.

Jane: "Necesito su ayuda."

Cho: "Que? Quieres que seamos los modelos para tu próximo show?" Dijo señalando a Rigsby y así mismo."

Jane: "Creo que se quien es el asesino."

Rigsby: "Crees o sabes?"

Jane ladeo con la cabeza: "Se."

Cho: "Que quieres que hagamos?"

Jane sonrió.

XXX

Jane: "Podemos hablar?" Dijo asomándose a la casa rodante de Camila.

Camila: "Claro, Patrick. Pasa."

Jane entró y se sentó en el sofá al lado de ella.

Camila: "Quieres algo de tomar?"

XXX

Lisbon: "Y Jane, Rigsby y Cho?"

Van Pelt: "Están en la feria."

Lisbon: "Se fueron temprano."

Van Pelt: "Si."

Lisbon: "Sabes algo?"

Van Pelt: "No, jefa. Por que?" Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Lisbon: "Espero que no me estés ocultando nada, Van Pelt."

Van Pelt: "No, jefa."

XXX

Jane: "Triste?" Dijo tomando un sorbo de té.

Camila: "Algo."

Jane: "Las pérdidas son difíciles."

Camila: "Así es."

Jane respiro profundo: "Sabes, Camila, el venir aquí me hizo revivir cosas que extrañaba. El público de aquí no es el mismo que el de la televisión. La emoción es diferente."

Camila se acomodó más en el sofá hacia Jane.

Camila: "Que quieres decir?"

Jane: "El trabajo en el CBI es aburrido." Hubo una pausa. Luego miró a Camila a los ojos. "Te extrañé…"

Camila: "Te vas a quedar?" Dijo con entusiasmo.

Jane: "Depende de ti."

Camila se acercó más a Jane y lo besó en los labios suavemente.

XXX

Cho y Rigsby escuchaban la conversación desde la camioneta. Jane había llevado un micrófono y lo había colocado en la lamparita al lado del sofá sin que Camila se diera cuenta.

Rigsby: "Lo beso?"

Cho: "Shhh."

XXX

Jane: "Eso es un sí? Jayson no se molestará?"

Camila: "De que hablas?" Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

Jane: "Ustedes tienen un romance."

Camila: "No." Dijo nerviosa. "El es un niño para mí. Aunque yo le gustara, no estaría con él. Tú eres un hombre. Además el es el hermano de Enrique." Dijo bajando la mirada.

Jane: "Pues entonces… me quedaré por ti."

Estuvieron un rato hablando y riendo sobre anécdotas de la infancia. Jane se despidió y le dijo que la vería luego. Jane salió y se dirigió a la camioneta.

Jane: "Ya lo llamó?" Dijo sentándose en la parte de atrás de esta.

Cho: "No."

Rigsby: "Creo que esta vez te equivocaste."

Jane: "Mehh..."

Escucharon la radio.

Camila: "Ya era hora que llegaras."

Jayson: "Que paso?"

Camila: "Patrick estuvo aquí. Sabe lo nuestro."

Jane sonrió y miro a los chicos.

Jayson: "Que? Pero cómo?"

Camila: "Jayson quien es él? Obviamente se iba a dar cuenta."

Jayson: "Tenemos que sacarlo del medio. Si se enteró de lo nuestro, también se va a enterar de que mataste a Enrique."

Camila: "Oh... ahora yo lo mate? Los dos estamos metidos en esto."

Jayson: "Pero tú lo envenenaste."

Camila: "Y tú fuiste el de la idea!"

Jane estaba sorprendido. Eso no era exactamente lo que esperaba escuchar.

Cho: "Es suficiente. Andando."

Rigsby y Cho fueron al remolque para arrestarlos.

Jane se quedo escuchando la conversación en la camioneta.

Camila: "Ahora que vamos a hacer?"

Jayson: "Pues desaparecerlo!"

Camila: "Pero cómo?"

Jayson: "Ya veré como. Debe ser diferente a Enrique obviamente."

Se escucho a Cho tocar la puerta.

Cho: "Policia, abran la puerta!"

Jayson la abrió.

Jayson: "Que sucede oficial?"

Cho: "Están arrestados por el asesinato de Enrique Stuart y por conspiración para asesinar a nuestro consultor."

Cho y Rigsby se acercaron a ellos y los esposaron. Luego Cho quitó el micrófono que estaba en la lámpara y lo hecho en su bolsillo.

Jane salió de la camioneta y vio como Cho y Rigsby se acercaban con Camila y Jayson arrestados. Los montaron en la camioneta.

Jane: "De verdad me pensabas matar?" Dijo con desilusión en su rostro.

Camila: "No, Patrick. Claro que no."

Jane: "No puedo creer que pienses que me puedes engañar."

XXX

Los llevaron a las instalaciones del CBI.

Lisbon: "Y esto?"

Cho: "Tenemos las pruebas."

Cho y Rigsby los llevaron al salón de interrogatorios.

Lisbon se acercó a Jane.

Lisbon: "Explicame."

Jane no contestó. Solo suspiró.

Lisbon: "Que pasó?"

Jane: "Ya sabrás." Dijo yendo al salón de interrogatorios. Lisbon lo siguió con curiosidad.

XXX

Jayson: "Nosotros no matamos a Enrique. Soy su hermano y ella su pareja."

Cho colocó la grabación encima de la mesa y la encendió.

_Camila: "Patrick estuvo aquí. Sabe lo nuestro."_

_Jayson: "Que? Pero cómo?"_

_Camila: "Jayson quien es él? Obviamente se iba a dar cuenta."_

_Jayson: "Tenemos que sacarlo del medio. Si se enteró de lo nuestro, también se va a enterar de que mataste a Enrique."_

_Camila: "Oh... ahora yo lo mate? Los dos estamos metidos en esto."_

_Jayson: "Pero tú lo envenenaste."_

_Camila: "Y tú fuiste el de la idea! Ahora que vamos a hacer?"_

_Jayson: "Pues desaparecerlo!"_

_Camila: "Pero cómo?"_

_Jayson: "Ya veré como. Debe ser diferente a Enrique obviamente."_

Cho detuvo la grabación.

Cho: "Algo más que quieran añadir?"

Hubo silencio en el salón.

Al otro lado del cristal, Lisbon observaba a Jane.

Lisbon: "Estas bien?"

Jane: "Si." Le sonrió forzadamente. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Lisbon: "Que vas a hacer?"

El no contestó. Entró al salón de interrogatorios.

Cho: "Porque lo mataron?"

Camila: "Patrick, yo jamás te hubiese hecho daño." Dijo dirigiéndose al consultor el cual tenía una mirada hacia Camila seria.

Jane: "Les salió mal la jugada a los dos. Hubiesen preferido que Enrique muriera mientras estaba en el recipiente. Ahogado. Así hubiesen tapado muy bien el asesinato." Dijo sin mirar a ninguno. Luego miro a Camila. "Estabas con Enrique para simplemente sacarle información y luego irte de esa podredumbre con el niño este, con su hermano. Buscar la fama y el dinero como un día lo hice yo. No todo al mundo le va bien afuera. Por lo que veo, de las ferias no sale nada bueno." Dijo caminando hacia la puerta molesto.

Lisbon apretó el botón del intercomunicador.

Lisbon: "Es suficiente, Cho."

Cho asintió. Lisbon se fue detrás de Jane que vio que se dirigía a la cocina. Se asomó y lo vio tomar un vaso de agua lleno.

Jane: "Si, pensé que estaba involucrada, pero no a ese punto. Me equivoque en cierto modo." Dijo sin mirar a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Hiciste buen trabajo, aunque estuvo demás meterte en aquel recipiente."

Jane: "Nah… Lo disfrutaste."

Lisbon: "No lo disfrute!"

Jane: "Lisbon aceptando que estaba preocupada por mí."

Lisbon: "No."

Jane: "Ah, querías que me ahogara?"

Lisbon: "Si no cierras la boca, voy a ahogarte yo, pero estrangulándote."

Jane: "Suena romántico."

Lisbon le dio una palmada a Jane en un brazo, "Idiota."

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Lisbon miro a Jane de reojo.

Lisbon: "Ya va a ser medio día. Quieres salir a comer algo?" Dijo mirando a su consultor. La intención era sacarlo de allí antes de que viera como se llevaban a su vieja amiga arrestada y por supuesto hacerle compañía.

Jane: "Vamos." Dijo esta vez sonriendo.

Lisbon le devolvió la sonrisa: "Ah y no te preocupes por tu sofá. Te van a traer uno nuevo."

Jane: "Uno nuevo? Pero si el que estaba era perfecto. Va a tomar tiempo hacerle la forma de mi cuerpo." Se remeneó.

Lisbon: "A veces eran tan insoportable." Se dirigió de camino a la salida del CBI.

Jane: "No puedes vivir sin mí! Admítelo!" Dijo alzando la voz para que lo escuchara. Luego corrio tras ella.

Lisbon trató de mirarlo con enojo, pero la verdad es que estaba divertida con la situacion.

Lisbon: "Vete al infierno."

Jane: "Mmmm... que sea después del almuerzo."


	6. Epilogo

Epilogo

Jane entró a la carpa donde la familia de Camila hacia sus espectáculos. Se sentó en para observar unos niños de alrededor de 7 a 10 años los cuales estaban practicando en forma de juego. Sonrío por un momento. Recordaba a Camila haciendo lo mismo de pequeña.

_Patrick: "Mas alto! Mas alto!"_

_Camila: "Esto es lo más alto que puedo llegar! Por que no vienes aquí conmigo?"_

_Patrick: "No. Prefiero tener mis pies en la tierra." Dijo con nervios._

_Camila: "Eres un miedoso!"_

_Patrick: "No soy miedoso."_

_Camila: "Claro que sí!"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Anderson: "Todavía te atreves a venir aquí después de lo que pasó."

Jane: "Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que paso, o si?" Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Anderson se sentó al lado de él. Esta vez siguieron la conversación sin mirarse el uno al otro.

Anderson: "A que vienes?"

Jane: "Cuando y a donde fue?"

Anderson: "Ahora quieres saber de el? Que vas a ir a buscarlo?"

Jane: "No. Solo curiosidad."

Anderson: "Se fue poco tiempo después que tu. No tenía nada que hacer aquí. Tú eras el espectáculo. Vendió la casa rodante y todo lo demás. Lo último que supe fue que lo gastó en apuestas, licor y mujeres. Ni siquiera sé si sigue vivo."

Jane asintió mirando a los niños.

Anderson: "No soy quien para dar consejos, Patrick. Es más, creo que soy el menos indicado, pero ese hombre es tu padre. Deberías investigar al menos para saber dónde está. Si es que aun sigue con vida."

Jane: "Gracias por decirme." Lo miro de reojo y se levantó.

Anderson: "Has cambiado."

Jane: "De los golpes de la vida se aprende, no?"

Anderson: "Así es."

Jane: "Están muy bien entrenados." Dijo mirando a los niños.

Anderson: "Si, son muy buenos. Y me aseguraré de que el día que no se sientan a gusto con ello, no los presionaré."

Jane: "Es lo mejor que puedes hacer."


End file.
